


Short One Shots

by Sara2o2



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Arrancar, Drug Abuse, Gen, Hollow Ichigo - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Verse, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara2o2/pseuds/Sara2o2
Summary: This is where i dump my one shots, which are to short to stand alone.Tipp: best read in Full Work-view





	1. Long hair/kendo

**Author's Note:**

> This is where i dump my one shots, which are to short to stand alone.
> 
> Tipp: best read in Full Work-view

"Did you know?", she brushed through her long golden hair, "that if you got long hair in kendo, you're either a total idiot, overestimate yourself and underestimate your opponent or", a vicious gleam appeared in her eyes and her lips pulled into a bright smirk, "You're so good you can afford it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 52
> 
> I felt inspired after reading a naruto fanfic about Madara Uchiha, where it was mentioned that having long hair represented that you were strong; both Madara and Hashirama had long hair.


	2. Teiko/A.Z. (Kuroko no Basuke)

"When we where still just an unknown school in our first year, she had been the one to train us, she had shaped us into who we are today. She had been Teiko's heart, and the glue that held us together as a team. And when she disappeared after our second National victory, all went to hell. People often called her A.Z. , because everything began and ended with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 69
> 
> So yeah some quote about A.Z. and a dozen of fics about a certain Kuroko Tamaki (from Kuroko no Basuke) inspired this.


	3. My Mom

"My mom thought me everything I can." She smiled down softly. "She thought me how to hold chopsticks, how to sit and hold myself properly, how to walk in stilletos, how to dance, how to play piano, how to cook, how to braid hair, how to draw, how to sing, how to ride a bike, how to swim, how to write and read, how to speak Spanish, English and German how to buy groceries, how to take care of a dog, how, how.. ", she sobbed, "how to live and breathe." She covered her eyes with her hands as she started crying hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 111
> 
> This one is dedicated to my mother -I love you so much- and was inspired by how much she cares and has done/given up for me and my brother.


	4. Smoking/Why did you start?

He turned his gaze on her, away from the setting sun.

"Why did you start smoking?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, lazily inhaling the nikotin of her cigarette.

"Why do you ask? Don't you think I just started, cuz' my friends did it and I wanted to seem cool?"

He tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Nah, I don't think you'd be the type to."

She threw her head back and let out a raspy laugh.

"Yeah, I'm really not."

She took her last intake, blew out the steam and then crushed her cigarette in the ashtray.

"I was eleven, when I started smoking. I had an alcoholic father, who beat me up and an addict as mother, both were heavy smokers, so i was a passive smoker since i was born. Because both my parents treated me like shit i found it difficult to comunicate with others, so i was rather a loner. That was until i befriended a nine year old, when i was six. His name was Akito. He was patient with me and taught me how to handle other people, as well as the do's and don't's of society. I spent all my time with him, as to avoid my father as much as possible. His mother was a sweet chuby afroamerican who settled in japan, with her husband, who died when Akito was just a baby. She didn't really mind, that I spent so much time in her house and was like a mother for me. When I was nine and he twelve, he got into a bad group of people, and started smoking and doing drugs and so on. He often took me with him, and I became something like the little sister of the group. When I was eleven my father sexually abused me for the first time. Akito found me after that in my room while my father was out. He patched me up and took care of me. He told the group of what happened and they all tried supporting me. But I had literally become a wreck. I couldn't sleep at night, stopped eating and became paranoid. I had heard that smoking calmed you and that drugs made you happy, so i stole some of theirs and secretly smoked and toked. They found out after a while and were angry in the beginning, but calmed down after they realised that it helped me. I began eating again, i could have a good nights sleep again and I became less paranoid. But the price was that I became a heavy smoker and toked once a day. When I was twelve Akito started taking crystal and stuff. We began to see each other less and less, till he was caught by the police and was sent into rehab. A little time after, the police came to our house. Someone had told them about how my father abused me, and so after a trial, my mother was sent into rehab and my father into jail. I was sent into a forsterfamily here in tokyo and to a therapist. I told him my lifestory and am now able to live without toking and smoke less than before."

"Woah.. , that was much."

He looked at her wide-eyed, while she laughed heartedly.

"You know, lately i've been able to smoke less."

He grinned.

"Really? How come?"

She looked him deep in the eye.

"I started smoking, because of the calmness it gave me and how it stiffled my paranoia and nervousness. But whenever I'm around you I feel calm even without a cigarette. At the moment I only smoke when you're not around or when something agitates me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 620
> 
> This one didn't really have any insperation, it's just something that once came as passing thought and wouldn't leave till I'd write it down.


	5. Amnesia/Mom

"Who are you?"

The woman asked and Sara was frozen in the hallway, eyes fixated on the face of her mother, who couldn't remember her anymore. She was only 19, her mother only 53, so why was this happening? Tears flowed down her cheeks and her mouth pulled into a grimace, while a lump formed in her throath. Olivia blinked confused, not understanding why this girl had began crying before her.

"I-I'm your daughter", Sara croaked out.

\---------------

"Do you know the feeling, when your mother, who has raised you and your sibling by herself, cared, worked and done so much for you, and you saw it, know how much she loves you, 'cause your the most precious thing to her and, you know it? And then one day, you stand before her and she asks you who you are, having forgotten you. And since that day you come to her every day, tell her stories about someones life, that actually used to be her own? And every day you sit there, bawlings your eyesout, and every day you tell her the same thing you said yesterday, 'cause she can't remember, that thing, that you never were able to tell her, that you saw and knew all the things she has done and given up for her children, and everyday you tell her how much you love her and how much you wish, that she could just remember you and how much it hurts, to see how confused she is, 'cause she can't understand, doesn't know and just can't remember you anymore. And it just hurts tons more like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 269
> 
> This is inspired by one of the things I fear most; that one of my loved ones would one day forget me.


	6. Strength/Omega-Alpha

She may be a small, fragile and weaklooking omega, but she had an inner strength, reflected in her eyes that outweighed the physical strength that made strong, big alphas seem superior to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 33
> 
> This was inspired by how strongly I feel for the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.


	7. My Family (Omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based of my family.

My Grandparents are both betas, and are till this day bonded.

My Parents were once mated and married.

My mother too is a beta, although her scent was stronger than that of other betas.

My father is an alpha, and a strong one at that.

My mother was japanese, while my father was russian. They met while she was on vacation and instantly fell in love.

My mother moved to russia, and first they had my brother and two years later me.

My father worked far away from home and so we didn't see him every week, only when he could take work off.

When I was six they divorced. My father had cheated on her with an omega.

My mother packed our things and flew to japan, taking my brother and me with her.

We still saw our father on the holidays; children of an alpha weren't allowed to be taken from him, a fact that angered my mother.

We were only allowed to live in japan with our mother, solely for the reason that we had wanted to; our father had wanted to take us back, but we had told him, that we had wanted to stay in japan with our mother.

From my fathers affair with the omega, a child had been the result, and two years later our father had another child with a different omega; but those children he had never desired. He didn't want them for himself, they never visited him on the weekends and they never met or saw him; they grew up fatherless.

When my brother was 12 he presented as alpha; something that hadn't been expected, because mating with betas rarely produced alphas.

My mother loved my brother, regardless of her bitterness with alphas; she endured his fits, his rages and his moods.

When I was 12 and my brother 14, I presented as omega. Something that was not exactly uncommon, but still pretty rare in alpha/omega matings and moreso barely happened among alpha/beta or beta/omega matings. It was considered a possibility of 5%.

We were our fathers whole pride; an alpha was considered strong, holy even, if they could produce an alpha or an omega with a beta. It made me dispise him, the moment i was old enough to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 387
> 
> This came to be through a passing thought. And in a moment of strong emotion.


	8. Hollow (Bleach)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by: Magi by Corisanna  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3185885/chapters/6923759)

**Unkown Arancar pov**

Blood squelched as he tore his sword through the body of the person before him; that white-haired shinigami-chick with the haori. His Blade lunged out, cutting the body in half.

As the reiatsu of the girl vanished, and her body began falling, he only had a moment to register a scream that morfed into an unhuman howl from behind him, before a pure-black blade swung at him.

He sonidoed out before it could hit him; his instincts, those that had helped him climb up the ranks in Hueco Mundo, that had helped him survive, were the only thing that had helped him dodge.

He immediately wirled around, only to dodge strike after strike that came lunging at him-

But he froze for a second as he stared at exactly what was attacking him; Golden burning eyes lain in black pools, framed by a white hollow mask with red streaks; Horns nestled in long orange hair; red fur licking up limbs; jaw wide open in a seemingly endless howl of pain, wrath, fury; black fire burning around her, the figure looked like a nightmare on two feet.

He only had a second to take this in, before he registered the fastest loaded zero he had ever seen, being pointed at him. His life was over so fast, he hadn't even had enough time to register he was about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 247
> 
> This was created by my burning desire to write hollow-vasto-lorde!Ichigo and through reading 10 fanfics of fem!IchiHitsu.


	9. Omegaverse thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: 16+

So: 

Alphas have large penises with knots, the female alphas have breasts and can produce milk, but don't have a vagina and can't be impregnated. Alphas have slightly better senses than betas.

Betas are basically normal people- male have normal-sized penises and can't be impregnated, females have vaginas, normal-sized testicles, breasts and can be impregnated- , but they can smell the pheromones alphas and omegas give off -but not as good as omegas or even alphas.

Omegas can be impregnated and have bigger testicales than betas, males can't produce milk, have a small penis, a vagina (they don't have a sack) and automatically produce slik in both their vagina and anus, females can produce milk and are overall like female-betas, except that all omegas produce pheromones and have really hightened senses -mich better than betas and alphas- and can hide their pheromones, while not in heat.

So my twist is, that even in A/B/O Dynamics it is common for pairs to be male/female and uncommen for pairs to be male/male or female/female. And like in our sociaty it is now overall accepted, but still has many haters.

So like in an alpha!female/male!omega pair, the alpha nurses the baby, cause like the bodys of female alphas are so constructed that if they register the pheromones from their pregnant mate, that is expecting, their body produces milk for that baby. So if a male/male pair became a baby, it would have to be fed on donations of an female!alpha/female!omega pair, 'cause they both produce milk and have the double amount of actually needed milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 257
> 
> Inspired by my love for the Omegaverse.


	10. Soulmates (Reincarnation)

He held her in his arms, tightly embracing her.

„I'm so happy to have you with me.“

He wispered.

„So many things could've gone wrong. Like you could've been born, when I was an old man, or I could've been born when you were an old lady. Or we could've passed each other totally whilr alive, like that I would have to wait centurys in soul sociaty to either find you once you died or while you were still alive. Or worst of all you would have to wait a century to find me. I don't wanna even think about how much you would be hurting. You would have to wait so long for me.“

He choked, his words being tied off by a sob.

„I'm so happy things turned out ok.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 132
> 
> Inspired by a ShinjixIchigo Soulmate!Bleach!Fanfiction with Timers on Famfiction.net


End file.
